Harry potter sagrades animeles guardion
by SSkittyblue
Summary: Já se perguntaram por que as casas de Hogwarts são representadas por animais? Não? Mas agora você irá descobrir! Nesse sexto ano Harry causará uma enorme revolução no mundo do mágico. Um amor proibído. Velhos inimigos se unindo. Para saber mais: Leia já!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Harry Potter e seus persongens não me pertecem, mas sim a Jk Rowling.

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Em:_**

**_Sagrades Animales Guardion_**

**_Autora: Jouse_**

_Capítulo 1: O novo guarda roupa!_

_A neblina matutina se devaneia preguiçosamente entre os raios do sol. _

_Mais um dia rotineiro surge nos subúrbios de Londres._

_Estava bastante quente naquela manhã de sábado, até os pássaros pareciam ter tirado um cochilo mais longo naquele dia._

_Esse parecia mais um verão comum e monótono na Rua dos Alfeneiros._

_Pelo menos era o que parecia no nº4, mas às vezes as aparências enganam..._

_Principalmente no segundo andar da casa, para um certo jovem bruxo de 15 anos chamado Harry Potter._

_Harry havia crescido um pouco nesse verão, nem de longe se parecia com o jovem franzino que cruzou os portões de Hogwarts._

_Ele estava com um metro e setenta, seu físico havia se desenvolvido graças ao quadribol, seus cabelos estavam mais macios e menos bagunçados._

_Mas todos diziam que eram os seus olhos que realmente chamavam atenção._

_Verdes e brilhantes que hipnotizavam as pessoas. _

_Esses mesmos olhos se encontravam um pouco sombrios nessa manhã._

_Harry havia espalhado todas as suas roupas em cima da cama._

_Pelo menos ele achava que eram roupas._

_Olhado totalmente revoltado para aquelas aberrações andrajosas que os seus amados tios chamavam de vestes apropriadas para delinqüentes que os meninos que estudavam no 'St. Brutus para meninos Irrecuperáveis' deveriam usam._

_- Se eles pensam que vou me vestir que nem um palhaço para cobrir as mentiras_ _deles, está muitos enganados._

_Harry havia pensado muito sobre o que fazer, enquanto apreciava sua nova blusa enorme verde sujo de bolinhas roxas, havia mais remendos que numa colcha de retalhos. As calças davam duas voltas em sua cintura esguia, mas o seu peito e braços estavam mais definidos graças ao quadribol._

_Havia varias blusas desbotadas e rasgadas, com botões diferentes em cada manga, fora as meias sem pares de diversas cores berrantes embrulhas para que ele usa-se, uma coisa que jamais faria se possível, as calças eram as piores, as pernas de algumas eram menores que as outras, por algum estranho motivo._

_Ele sentiu sua bílis subir pela sua garganta._

_Sua raiva foi maior que o seu bom senso, pegou todas as peças que estavam sobre sua cama e saiu decidido._

_Tomou o rumo das escadas e desceu apressadamente ao encontro de seus tios na cozinha, antes que eles saíssem para o seu passeio matinal, desta vez eles iriam ter que ouvi-lo._

_- Tio Valter! Tia Petúnia! Preciso conversar com os senhores._

_- O que quer moleque? - Rugiu SENHOR DURSLEY._

_- É sobre isso. - Harry jogou toda a roupa que havia ganhado dos seus tios nesse verão sobre a mesa da cozinha._

_- Preciso de roupas novas. _

_Por um instante eles pareciam congelados no lugar._

_- Que significa isso seu ingrato! - A senhora Dursley não conseguia mais se conter e começou a esbravejar com o seu sobrinho._

_- Roupas novas? De onde pensa que vou consegui-las, por mágica?!_

_Os tios começaram a rir da própria piada sem graça, dando altas gargalhadas escrabosas no meio da cozinha._

_O senhor Dursley foi o primeiro a se recupera da situação._

_Voltado a encarar ameaçadoramente o menino que nem se abalou com a cena diante dele._

_- Não sei o que deu em você, mas pode tira isso da sua cabeça moleque._

_Harry cruzou os braços, na frente dos tios, e os encarou profundamente como se analisasse a situação cuidadosamente._

_De repente ele começou a sorrir e abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse dando por vencido._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Como? - Os tios não entediam nada, eles conheciam o sobrinho, ele não desistia assim tão fácil. _

_Harry recolheu as roupas sobre a mesa silenciosamente, seus tios estavam abismados para reagirem diante dele._

_Só que antes de sair Harry se dirige aos tios e sussurra friamente para eles._

_- Se me dão licença, preciso escrever uma carta para o meu padrinho. O senhor sabe quem, não é?_

_Dando-lhe as costas ele abre a porta da cozinha sem pressa alguma e sai para o corredor, fechando-a educadamente._

_Demora alguns minutos para eles finalmente compreenderem as palavras do seu 'adorado sobrinho'. _

_Pálidos como fantasmas subiram tropeçando de degrau em degrau até chegarem no 1º andar. _

_Em poucos segundos eles estavam no andar de cima, entrando sem cerimônia alguma na privacidade do jovem Harry, quase derrubado à porta de seu minúsculo quarto._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_Os tios gritaram ao mesmo tempo._

_Apesar de ofegantes e temerosos eles apenas podiam esperar sua resposta._

_Como se nada de mais tivesse acontecendo Harry continua a escrever sobre a escrivaninha do quarto no pergaminho muito concentrado._

_Devagar ele se vira e encara o tio, muito calmo._

_- O que os senhores acham tios? Escrevendo uma carta!_

_Os dois ficaram calados ao se encararem._

_- Eu acho que o meu padrinho ficará muito contente com as novidades que vou lhe contar, principalmente sobre as minhas roupas novas._

_Não acham tiozinhos queridos?_

_Essa era a primeira vez quer Harry colocava seus tios contra a parede, desta vez teria que ir até o fim no plano que amarrar para enganá-los._

_E como o nome Black fazia tremer mais que quaisquer coisas, desta vez os fariam pagar e com juros._

_- Suas novas roupas. - Eles sussurram quase que atemorizados._

_- Imagine quando ele souber! Ficará tão contente! Principalmente quando eu mostrá-las._

_Harry sorrir inocentemente para os dois._

_- Mostrá-las..._

_-Sim, uma por uma, vou pedir para ele dar uma passada por aqui. Vai se o máximo!_

_Tenho certeza que virá prontamente só para apreciar a imensa generosidade dos meus tios 'queridos'!_

_Como se nada de mais tivesse acontecendo Harry volta a escrever sobre o pergaminho, os tios ficaram petrificados com a possibilidade de Sirius Black aparecer em sua casa para reclamar sobre suas 'novas' roupas._

_- Harry, querido, não precisa fazer isso, não é? - Usado um tom falsamente gentil o Dursley tentava contorna a situação. E ao mesmo tempo tentava afanar a folha sobre a escrivaninha, mas Harry foi mais rápido que o seu tio colocado fora de seu alcance._

_- O que foi tios, algum problema? - Harry pergunta sarcasticamente para eles._

_- Problema? Que problema? - A senhora Dursley começa a ficar histérica._

_De repente Harry fica de pé, olhando para eles cruelmente._

_E muito feliz pelo seu plano estar dando certo._

_Agora é hora do passo decisivo._

_- Parece que estão curiosos com a carta que vou mandar para meu padrinho. Se estiverem, bastava dizer. Vou ler para os senhores._

_'Querido Padrinho!'._

_Como vai o senhor, continua matando muitos trouxas ocasionalmente? Ou anda fazendo algo mais interessante? Talvez preparando algum feitiço mortal? Talvez alguma armadilha para o ministério?_

_Mas não é sobre isso que quero lhe falar, e sim sobre algo mais interessante!''._

_- É agora que vem a parte boa! Vão adorar! - Sussurra Harry para os tios._

_A tensão no quarto é evidente, principalmente para o casal que continua em pé ouvido o que parece sua sentença de morte. _

_'Acho que o Senhor desconhecia a generosidade dos meus tios, eles acabam de presentear o seu afilhado com roupas novas, eles com certeza escolheram elas a dedo, em mim não acho palavras o suficiente que demonstre a minha gratidão por tamanha benevolência dos meus adorados tios Valter e Petúnia Dursley'._

_Mas não se preocupe, eu espero muito ansiosamente pela sua visita para que eu possa mostrar toda essa generosidade, sei que ficará sem palavras quando apreciar pessoalmente minhas roupas novas. Mal consigo parar de admirá-las. Espero que venha logo, assim que conseguir despistar o ministério da magia._

_Do seu amando afilhado Harry Potter._

_P.S: Envie logo sua resposta ou se quiser pode aparecer por aqui._

_Os meus tios estão muito ansiosos com a sua visita""._

_- Então o que acharam da carta? - Harry sorri cinicamente para os seus tios, que estavam paralisados com suas palavras._

_- Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar cada peça eu vou mostra para ele. Não é?_

_-... _

_Como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo, Harry volta a se sentar._

_Eles estavam muitos silenciosos no seu quarto._

_E decide provocar mais terror nos seus tios com suas palavras._

_- Posso até ver a expressão de pura 'felicidade' no rosto dele! Os senhores não?_

_Harry sorrir inocentemente falso para os seus tios._

_- Harry, querido, não precisa incomodar seu padrinho apenas por isso?_

_Ele deve ser um homem muito ocupado, não é?_

_Sua tia estava cada vez mais pálida com a possibilidade de alguma dessas pessoas virem até sua casa, principalmente um assassino procurado e condenado._

_Os dois olharam para o rapaz, esperançosos que ele tivesse mudando de idéia sobre a carta, mas perderam quando ele se virou e olhou friamente para eles._

_- E o que sugere tia? Que eu vista essas roupas? É isso?_

_- Olha aqui seu moleque..._

_-Não me chame de moleque! Eu tenho nome o senhor sabia?_

_Harry estava a ponto de perde sua paciência com os tios, se essa discussão continuasse ele acabaria usando sua magia indevidamente._

_E não era isso que ele queria._

_- Por que não chegamos a um acordo?_

_- Acordo?_

_- Isso mesmo, afinal eu sei que os senhores não estão tão ansiosos assim por visitas inesperadas, não é?_

_- Você planejou tudo não foi?_

_- E?_

_- E que?_

_- E daí que eu planejei tudo?_

_Harry volta a sorrir inocentemente, agora eles não tinham saída._

_Ele quase teve pena deles._

_Quase._

_-Eu tenho certeza que podemos contorna esse pequeno obstáculo. Hum?_

_- Como 'vamos' fazer isso?_

_O Senhor Dursley praticamente cuspiu essas palavras em cima de Harry, que apenas observava divertidamente o desespero crescente do seu tio._

_Ele com certeza não estava habituado a ser chantageado por ninguém._

_E muito menos pelo seu único sobrinho._

_O seu odiado sobrinho._

_Harry se levanta lentamente e encara com firmeza os seus tios, ele pôde ouvir quando eles prenderam levemente suas respirações, enquanto aguardavam que ele se manifestasse._

_-É muito simples! Quanto de dinheiro tem no banco?_

_-O queeeeeeeee????????????????_

_Com certeza eles ficaram chocados, mas o que custa prolongar essa agonia um pouco mais?_

_-Eu perguntei quanto de dinheiro tem no banco?_

_- Nós ouvimos da primeira vez!!!_

_- Então por que me fizeram repetir?_

_- Olha aqui seu moleque ingrato..._

_- Eu já disse que tenho nome! E pelo que vejo não vamos ter um 'acordo'?_

_- Moleque duma figa eu.._

_- Eu já disse que tenho nome!..._

_-..._

_- Eu sei muito bem que estavam planejadas umas viaje de férias para o Caribe, né?_

_Como se fizesse algum esforço para esconder os planos deles._

_-..._

_- Pelo silencio parece que é verdade!_

_Ao contrario que na mesa, na hora do almoço ou jantar, cometa-se entusiasmados sobre ela._

_-..._

_- Mais eu aconselho a refazerem seus planos._

_Harry volta a sorrir inocentemente, ele pode sentir o ódio deles, aumentado a cada segundo. Agora vinha a segunda parte._

_E eles iam cair que nem patinhos na sua rede._

_- Pelo que vejo já estão prontos?_

_Desta vez os pegou desprevenidos._

_- Prontos pra que? - Pergunta o seu tio um pouco confuso._

_- Ora para sair? - Harry continua sorrindo._

_- Sair para onde???_

_Os seus tios estavam praticamente gritando no seu quarto._

_- Para o Shopping Center! - E o sorriso continuava lá._

_-Shopping Center???_

_Dessa vez todos os vizinhos ouviram os gritos dos seus tios._

_- É claro, aonde mais eu compraria roupas novas?_

_- Espera um pouco ai..._

_- Acho melhor nos apresarmos!_

_- Eu não..._

_- Os senhores podem descer enquanto eu me troco?_

_- Nós não vamos..._

_Harry apenas se vira, olha friamente para os tios e sussurra para eles: _

_- Eu disse que vamos ao Shopping!_

_-..._

_Pela primeira vez se vira sem argumentos, teria que fazer a vontade de seu sobrinho ou teria problema com o 'pessoal' dele._

_A idéia de ter um assassino em casa não era, com certeza, muito bem vinda._

_Principalmente um assassino 'Bruxo'!_

_- E então?_

_- Tudo bem..._

_A cara de desgosto do seu tio era impagável._

_- Mas Valter?_

_É claro que sua tia ainda tinha esperanças para acabar com essa situação ultrajante._

_- Petúnia pegue a sua bolsa._

_- Mas Valter??? - Sua tia estava cada vez mais indignada._

_-Esperamos você no carro mole...Harry...não demore..._

_- Eu desço num minuto queridos tios!_

_Harry apenas acenou e sorriu para os seus lastimosos tios, não havia nada que pudessem fazer para evitar essa pequena tragédia familiar._

_Poderia?_

_Bom, eles poderiam tentar fugir, mas não daria certo._

_Um dia eles teriam que voltar para casa._

_Ainda bem que eles não sabem que o seu padrinho jamais poderia ir ate lá._

_O Ministério da Magia provavelmente continua de olho nele vinte quatro horas por dia desde o final do seu terceiro ano._

_Indo ao seu precário guarda-roupa ele pega um antigo e puído casaco verde lima, ao se olhar no espelho viu que estava mais que na hora de trocá-lo._

_-Não é mesmo?!_

_E fecha a porta do menor dos três quartos da casa._

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A:** Então, o que acharam? Deixem suas Reviews, please! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_2 -__ Capitulo_

_Um passeio em família._

_Ao entra no carro Harry sente a "grande" falta de animosidade vinda da parte dos seus de tentar parece relaxado no banco de trás Harry tentava descobri o que se passava na cabeça de seus tios._

_Eles estavam muito quietos._

_Geralmente eles gostavam de grita._

_Principalmente com ele._

_Todo o trajeto foi feito em profundo silencio._

_Não foi assim que havia planejado._

_Não exatamente assim._

_Mas não tinha volta._

_A situação já eram bastante estranha._

_E muito._

_Quando finalmente estacionaram Harry se inclinou para frente e os abordou._

_Ele tentava quebra essa pequena barreira de gelo._

_-Poderiam tentar ao menos fingir que estão gostando de saímos todos juntos?_

_-O que?Seu tio parecia se o mais surpreendido dentro do carro._

_-Será que poderia para de fazer drama?_

_Os dois pareciam realmente atordoados._

_-Ate parece que estão indo a um velório!_

_-O que você queria?Praticamente teremos que cancela a nossa viagem!_

_Harry sorri pela tamanha indignação deles._

_-Cancela é realmente um exagero._

_Talvez tenha que diminui um pouco as compra...talvez?_

_-Só diminui?Olhos esbulhados de sua tia estavam assustadores._

_-Sim "só" diminui!Querida tia Petúnia!_

_Harry desce tranqüilamente do carro acompanhado de seus amáveis tios ate o pequeno elevador subterrâneo._

_-Vamos logo?_

_Harry dar novamente seu sorriso nada inocente._

_Valter e Petúnia não encontraram argumentos e entra no elevador, cada vez mais se maldizendo o trajeto todo._

_Harry ouve o duplo suspiro triste quando as portas se fecham._

_Ele quase rio dar caras dos seus tios fizeram..._

_Quase..._

_Quando as portas do elevador abriram Harry teve que para um instante._

_As luzes eram mais fortes naquele andar._

_Foram somente alguns segundos até um novo mundo se abri._

_Os corredores estavam abarrotados de gente andando por todos os lados._

_Indo e vindo sem para._

_Crianças sorrindo ao lado dos pais._

_Então de repente ele captou algo._

_Um cheiro familiar no ambiente._

_O cheiro de comida._

_-Vamos tomar café?_

_Harry sugeriu amavelmente._

_-O que?_

_Parece que a cada minuto a voz da minha tia fica cada vez mais agudo._

_-Ainda não comi nada._

_O casal parecia cada vez mais desgostoso com a situação._

_Já bastava está sendo iludidos pelo próprio sobrinho._

_- Por acaso comeram antes de sair de casa?_

_Pelo som vindo da barriga do seu tio e pela fisionomia pálida e cansada da sua tia com certeza a falta de apetite foi a ultima coisa que aconteceu._

_Ainda bem que foi à única coisa não afetada nessa manhã._

_Sorte dele._

_- Bom ainda não..._

_-Que bom!Então vamos comer alguma coisa na praça de alimentação?_

_Novamente eles cederam._

_Eles também estavam de jejum. _

_A praça estava lotada hoje._

_Parecia que toda Londres resolveu passear hoje._

_Nada como o café da manhã para começa o dia._

_Depois de meia hora brigando com a garçonete pelos preços._

_Seguindo de um discurso sobre preços abusivos naquele tipo de lugar._

_De quase seres expulsos dali pelo gerente._

_Conseguira fazer o seu pedido._

_Apesar de contrariados todos conseguiram tomar dentro do possível o café._

_Não quer Harry fosse guloso._

_Mais hoje estava mais do quer satisfeito._

_E o dia estava apenas começando._

_- Vamos as compras?_

_Apesar da má vontade eles cederam novamente._

_O fato do tio Valter está com o estomago cheio agora ajudar muito o momento._

_E assim começamos a nossa pequena excursão._

_As primeiras lojas foram as mais difíceis, eles botavam defeitos em tudo._

_As roupas era muito coloridas._

_As roupas soltavam pêlos demais._

_As roupas estavam muito mal exportas. _

_As roupas estavam com as etiquetas gastas e trocamos de lojas varias vezes._

_Mas Harry viu que isso eram uma tática._

_Uma para fazê-lo desisti das compras._

_Harry não ia desisti de nada._

_Na realidade sabia agora como para sabota esse plano "maligno"._

_É hora de agir._

_- Eu gostei dessa blusa!_

_A blusa em questão era preta, com uma gola em v._

_O desenho de atrás dela foi o que mais chamou sua atenção._

_De um cachorro bem grande nela._

_Ela na cara lembra o Sirius._

_- Mas ela é.._

_- Ela é o quer?_

_Pelo visto ela está ficando sem argumentos._

_- Podemos escolher outra melhor?_

_Os cantos da sua boca se torceram de forma estranha._

_Sua tentativa de sorri amavelmente não está conseguindo convencer nem a vendedora ao seu lado._

_Que por sinal estava tentando se livra deles._

_Afinal vendedores ganha por comissão e não por bajular cliente que não compra nada._

_- Eu já disse gostei dela._

_A vendedora esta indecisa a quem dar ouvidos primeiros._

_E tentar sair de fininho._

_- Bom talvez queiram mais tempo para pensar?_

_Tia Petúnia fica feliz com a sugestão, assim poderia sair daquela loja finalmente._

_- Sim eu..._

_- Não!Eu quero a blusa!_

_Harry encara a Tia de maneira firme, mostrado que não adiantava tentar demovê-lo de sua decisão._

_Sem alternativa no momento ela cede, afinal só era uma blusa mesmo._

_- Tudo bem.. Pode passa ela._

_- Então vamos ao caixa!_

_Finalmente eles vão ao caixa._

_Para claro alivio da vendedora._

_Quando termina de registra Harry resolve interferi._

_- Espere. _

_A vendedora olha para o rapaz incrédula._

_Harry sorri internamente._

_- Espera o que?Não era essa blusa que você queria?_

_Sua tia tentar manter a calma, mas parece que ela vai ceder a qualquer momento. _

_Harry sorri timidamente e coçar a cabeça._

_- Mudei de idéia._

_A cara que fizeram valeu a pena._

_Harry aponta para frente da loja._

_- Eu quero aquela da vitrine.A verde._

_- Da vitrine?_

_- Sim, poderia cancela a compra não é?_

_- É claro!Não tem problema._

_A vendedora estava quase chorando de raiva._

_Mas antes que ela fizesse o processo resolve interferi._

_- Tia estou precisado de um par de meias també bem eu pega algumas?_

_Novamente sua tia cede afinal meias não custam tão caro assim._

_- Tudo bem._

_Harry se vira para a vendedora e solicita que pegasse alguns pares para ele._

_Depois de alguns minutos ela traz a mercadoria._

_Pela cara dela ela também estava no limite._

_Ela passar a nova blusa escolhida._

_- Agora vamos cancelar a outra blusa._

_- Espere._

_O modo como se viraram abruptamente foi quase cômico._

_- Espera o que?_

_Tia Petúnia nunca foi uma pessoa muito paciente._

_- Eu estou na duvida?_

_Harry sorrir internamente._

_- Duvida de que?_

_O olhar dela mostra que Harry está chegado no limite dela._

_- A respeito da calça?_

_- Que calça?_

_Ele observa a fisionomia dela fica cada vez mais severa._

_- A calça jeans._

_- Que calça jeans?_

_Os olhos dela parecia que ia salta a qualquer momento._

_- Eu preciso saber se combina com a blusa que vou compra não é?_

_- Você ainda não escolheu nenhuma._

_- Eu sei, por isso preciso escolher logo, senão vamos ter escolher em outra loja._

_A Tia hesitou um instante, mas acabou cedendo novamente, afinal experimenta não faria mal._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Obrigada Tia._

_Depois de três horas._

_Experimentada varias roupas e muitos acessórios._

_Minha tia mostra que está um passo de perder o controle._

_Nota._

_Harry fez a vendedora passa tudo pelo caixa antes._

_Nenhuma peça foi cancelada ainda._

_Do lado do caixa a vendedora assistiu a briga da tia o seu sobrinho por causa de um cinto._

_O cinto também foi registrado no caixa._

_Adolescentes são pessoas muito indecisa mesmo. _

_Assim pensa a vendedora._

_- Você ainda não se decidiu?_

_Sua tia praticamente cuspiu em cima dele._

_Ela nunca foi muito paciente mesmo._

_Estava na hora da segunda parte do seu plano._

_- Tia se aclame, por favor!Está chamando a atenção de todo mundo._

_E estava mesmo._

_Todos as clientes assistiam divertidas essas batalha._

_As vendedoras agradeciam por não terem sido alvo desse jovem adorável e sua amável tia._

_E ainda tinha uma montanha de peças em cima do balcão que deveria há muito tempo ter sido cancelado._

_Colocado as mãos nos seus ombros de forma amigável, tentado consolá-la._

_A vendedora também está mostrada sinal de cansaço._

_- Por que a senhora não tomar um pouco de água?Eu resolvo tudo com a vendedora._

_Petúnia estava realmente cansada, precisa sair dali._

_Sua paciência estava se esgotado._

_Seus pés estavam começando a incha._

_- Bem vou ao no minuto._

_- Não se preocupe!_

_Isso era tudo o que queria ouvir._

_- Aqui está o cartão. É apenas a blusa e as meias._

_Ela pareceu um pouco temerosa antes de entrega o cartão._

_- Mas é claro._

_Será que ela pensar que não sei como usá-lo._

_Depois que a sua tia cruzou a porta da loja Harry viu que era a hora._

_Botou em pratica a terceira parte do seu plano em ação._

_Afinal o cartão estava em suas mãos._

_E sabia como usá-lo._

_Bastavam se livra da sua vendedora atual._

_E pela cara dela isso não seria difícil._

_- A senhorita também parece cansada._

_A vendedora se assusta um pouco com a súbita cordialidade._

_- Bom um pouco._

"_Faria qualquer coisa para se livra do adolescente em questão"._

_- Por não vai tomar um cafezinho enquanto me decido._

_A vendedora conhecia clientes indecisos, mas com certeza aquele jovem superava todos naquela manhã._

_Sem pensar em mais nada Rebecca se vira e se dirigir para o outro lado da loja._

_- Sofia poderia tomar contar desse jovem, por favor?_

_Sofia tinha 22 anos, era mais nova vendedora da loja._

_Era um pouco baixa para sua idade, seu olhar lembrava de uma criança perdida._

_Será por isso que as outras pegavam no seu pé._

_Costumava empurra em cima dela clientes problemáticos para ela._

_E pelo jeito vinha mais um._

_- Tudo bem mesmo?_

_A pobre Sofia ainda não tinha conseguido vender nada._

_A maioria das suas colegas tinha clientes fixos, jamais a procurava, essa parecia se sua chance. _

_Tinha que mostra competência._

_- A comissão pode ser minha?_

_- É claro colega. Rebecca assentiu vigorosamente._

_Embora Rebecca duvida-se que conseguisse vender sequer um par de meias._

_- Obrigado Rebecca!_

_Rebecca saiu finalmente desse pesadelo._

_Depois Sofia viria a se lamenta por essa pequena venda._

_- Vou tomar um café.Voltou daqui a pouco._

_As outras vendedoras começaram a rir da falta de sorte de sua nova colega._

_- Então o que vamos levar hoje?_

_Sofia espera agrada o jovem a sua frente._

_Não era ingênua._

_Sabia que Rebecca estava tendo uma dor de cabeça por causa dele. _

_Quando ele se virou na sua direção ficou um pouco temerosa._

_Até que ouviu ele fala._

_- Tudo!_

_A loja de repente parece silenciosa._

_Não ouviu o riso abafado de suas colegas de trabalho._

_Sofia parecia não ter acreditado no que ouvia._

_-Tudo o que?_

_Sofia olha diretamente para o jovem de olhos verde esmeralda, ele não estava brincado._

_- Tudo que a outra vendedora passou._

_As outras vendedoras não estavam entendedor nada._

_Nem os outros clientes._

_- Mas eu pensava que fosse cancelar algo?_

_Harry apenas inclina a cabeça graciosamente para a jovem vendedora._

_- Mundei de idéia._

_Agora tinha certeza que a loja toda entrou em choque._

_Sofia sabia que nenhuma de suas colegas fez uma venda tão grande quanto aquela._

_Seria uma excelente comissão._

_- Tem certeza?_

_Sofia ainda não acreditava na ia levar tudo._

_- está o cartão._

_- A vista ou parcelado?_

_- A vista._

_Sofia ainda não acreditava na sua sorte._

_- Bom aqui está o total._

_- Pode passa o cartão._

_Se pudesse choraria de felicidade._

_- Um minutinho._

_Sofia ia ganhar uma gorda comissão por essa vendar._

_E pelas caras de suas colegas isso com certeza não seria esquecido tão cedo._

_Rebecca ia ter um ataque quando soubesse._

_- Até que não foi tanto embrulhar tudo, por favor._

_Sofia seria capaz de beija se ele fosse mais velho._

_- Agora mesmo._

_Dez minutos depois tudo estava embalado nas sacolas._

_- Volte sempre!_

_- É claro!_

_Neste instante sua Tia e a vendedora voltar._

_- Já terminara._

_Petúnia olha desconfiada para os dois._

_- Já voltou Tia?_

_Rebecca não queria se cruel, mas não pode evita no momento._

_- Como foi Sofia?Consegui vende alguma coisa?Ela sussurra discretamente no seu ouvido. _

_Sofia apenas sorri para sua colega._

_ por confia em mim._

_Sofia continua a sorri para sua incrédula colega._

_- O que disse?_

_Harry começa a pegar suas compras, para o desespero da sua tia e da vendedora._

_Havia muitas sacolas em suas mãos._

_Muitas mesmo._

_- Poderia me ajudar tia?_

_- O que foi que você comprou?_

_Agora ela percebeu o plano._

_- Tudo!_

_- Como assim tudo?_

_E pelo jeito que tremia logo ela ia fazer um escândalo._

_- O que a Senhora ouviu._

_Sua tia se aproxima discretamente e sussurra._

_- Não foi isso que combinamos?_

_Ela tentar barra a saída dele._

_- O que combinamos mesmos?_

_Harry podia sentir toda a raiva que vinha da sua tia._

_- Era a blusa e as meias!_

_Ele se inclina e sussurra em seu ouvido._

_- Eu decidir que não._

_Harry contorna Petúnia e sair da loja._

_Sem escolha ela pegar o resto das compras na mão da vendedora._

_As duas vendedoras estão parada na porta._

_Mas apenas a lourinha baixinha está acenando para eles._

_- Querido acho que cometeu um engano!_

_Petúnia ainda tinha esperança de desfazer isso._

_- Que engano?_

_- Não era para compra tudo isso!_

_- Não?_

_- Você sabia que não!_

_Harry parou de repente no meio do corredor._

_As pessoas que passava estava olhando para eles._

_Olhando mais precisamente para o jovem moreno._

_Que não lembrava em nada o visual maltrapilho quando entrou na loja._

_A blusa preta exibia sua boa forma invejável._

_Mostrado como o seu tórax e braços que tinha ficando definidos._

_E ainda realçar os seus belos olhos verdes._

_A calça jeans customizada era com certeza de ultima moda, deixando a mostra coxas grossas e definidas do jovem bruxo._

_- Mas eu já paguei por tudo!_

_- Então vamos delvover!_

_- Delvover exatamente o que?_

_- Tudo moleque idiota?_

_Na mesma hora Tia Petúnia viu que tinha dito a coisa errada._

_Harry estava sorrindo._

_Isso não era nada bom._

_E hoje mais ainda._

_- Tudo bem!_

_- O que?_

_-Pode devolver._

_- O que?_

_- Mas eu só me pergunto uma coisa?_

_- O que?_

_Desta vez Harry não está sorrindo._

_- Como pretender fazer isso?_

_Petúnia segura com força as alças das sacolas, como se precisa busca força de algum lugar._

_- Ora voltado até a loja!_

_Às vezes achava que Valter tinha razão sobre a mentalidade do seu sobrinho._

_Harry passava as compras para sua Tia._

_Com um pouco de dificuldade Petúnia consegue segura todas as sacolas._

_Enquanto Harry tira algo do bolso. _

_- Por acaso vai precisa disso?_

_- Precisa do que?_

_Ela vem Harry segurando um papel azul, era a nota das compras._

_- A nota tia?_

_- É claro que vou._

_Harry começa a se abanar com a nota preguiçosamente. _

_- Mas é uma pena sabia._

_Aquele sorriso de novo._

_- O que é uma pena?_

_O sorriso de novo, agora estava suando frio._

_- Isso!_

_Foi realmente mágico._

_Literalmente._

_Harry levanta a nota no nível olhos._

_A nota fiscal da loja estava na mão dele._

_Por um momento algo brilhou nos fundo dos olhos dele._

_De repente uma fagulha apareceu._

_Parecia um relâmpago._

_Um brilho surgiu de repente e sumiu._

_Depois sós cinzas no ar..._

_- Eu acho que precisa disso para devolver as roupas tia, não é?_

_O próprio Harry não soube como consegui botar fogo naquilo._

_Mas havia conseguido na sua primeira tentativa._

_Espera que o ministério da magia não saiba dessa sua pequena travessura._

_-..._

_- Podemos ir embora agora?_

_Harry não resistiu e sorriu para ela de novo._

_Sua tia odiaria para sempre aquele sorriso._

_- Sabe tia acho que estou precisando fazer um corte também..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Harry Potter e seus persongens não me pertecem, mas sim a Jk Rowling.

_3- Capitulo_

_Eu tenho nome!_

_O salão ocupava toda um pavilhão._

_Parecia um verdadeiro spa naquela exuberante prédio._

_Harry e Petúnia estão parando ao lado da enorme e luxuosa entrada do salão chamado de "Glamour"!_

_- Nós não vamos entrar aí!_

_Sua tia tentava barra sua entrada a qualquer custo._

_- Por que não?_

_Harry entra pela porta sem hesita._

_- Nós não temos tempo e está ficando tarde._

_Era uma desculpa ridícula e até ela sabia disso._

_- É mesmo!_

_Como se isso fosse realmente pará-lo._

_- Posso ajudar?Sou a proprietária, Diana ao seu dispor._

_Na sua frente aparece uma mulher alta e elegante._

_Deveria ter em torno de 35 anos.O seu cabelo foi o que mais chamou atençã, rosa bebê muito cintilante._

_Por um instante pareceu esta diante de uma bruxa._

_- Eu queria corta o cabelo._

_A adorável senhora na mesma hora me colocou numa cadeira e chamou um funcionário para atendê-lo._

_- Não temos tempo!_

_- Calma tia, não vamos nos atrasar._

_- Atrasar?_

_A funcionaria mostrava um interesse genuíno com a nossa pequena discussão._

_Por que não tira proveito da situação._

_-É. Você com certeza não conheceu uma mulher como a minha tia._

_Pois não tenho palavras para descrevê-la._

_A cara da minha tia ficava cada vez pálida a cada palavra que saiu da minha boca._

_-Como assim?_

_Pelo jeito ganhei uma ouvinte muito prestativa._

_- A historia que vou lhe conta é muito triste._

_- Pare já com isso!_

_- Por favor, não me peça isso querida tia._

_- O que foi que aconteceu?_

_Perguntou outra funcionaria que estava descasando na cadeira ao lado._

_Quanto mais gente melhor pensou Harry._

_- Eu não posso para tia!Essa mulher maravilhosa me tirou de parentes horríveis que jamais se importara comigo._

_- Que coisa horrível!_

_-Sabia que eles jamais fizeram uma festa de aniversario._

_Nem mesmo um bolo eu ganhei nesses últimos 15 anos._

_- Isso não é possível!_

_Muitos clientes agora estavam ao nosso redor, sem fala no pessoal do salão._

_- Mas foi preciso a coragem dessa grande mulher._

_Apontou para sua tia que tentava furtivamente fugir dali naquele momento._

_Que congelou no momento que todos estavam olhando para ela._

_- Ela e o meu tio me resolveram-me da hoje o melhor aniversario da minha vida._

_Os dois tinham uma viaje para o caribe, passaria um mês nas ilhas, mas disseram que mesmo que tivesse que cancela a sua tão sonhada viaje me daria tudo o que eu quisesse hoje._

_Eles não são pessoas incríveis?_

_- Com certeza!_

_- Eu queria se como senhora!_

_- Por favor, me deixe cumprimentá-la!_

_Harry abraça sua tia pelos ombros e se inclina para sussurra algo no seu ouvindo._

_- Eu quero vem à senhora fazer algo tia._

_- Seu..._

_- Acho melhor toma cuidadon pois pessoas estão olhando para a senhora agora._

_-..._

_- Quem poderia lavar o meu cabelo?_

_No mesmo instante varias mãos se levantaram._

_Algumas eram clientes, parece que o seu visual trouxe fãs inesperadas na sua vida._

_Nada poderia estraga aquele dia._

_Nada..._

_Depois de duas horas de espera.  
_

_No andar de baixo alguem espera ansiosamente  
_

_O Senhor Dursley estava sentado impaciente perto do café._

_Queria que esse passeio termina-se logo._

_Há muito tempo havia se casando daquela tortura._

_Queria retorna logo para casa._

_Mas até agora nada._

_Nada da sua amada Petúnia._

_Nada de sua esposa._

_E nada da abominação._

_Chamada de sobrinho._

_Seu sobrinho estranho._

_Quando de repente avistou sua esposa._

_Carregado varias sacolas a tira colo._

_Valter logo percebeu que o plano para cancelar as compras não deu certo._

_Também fora somente cinco minutos no carro planejando enquanto o moleque se trocava no quarto._

_Sabia de quem era a culpa._

_E vinha junto com ela._

_Ele._

_Abominação._

_O moleque._

_O monstro._

_Mas algo estava diferente._

_No principio não soube o que era._

_- Por que demoraram tanto?_

_-Tivemos um pequeno desviu no caminho!_

_O moleque estava usado às roupas novas._

_Esbanjando o seu suando dinheiro._

_Só deus sabe quanto dinheiro ainda tem no banco._

_As férias que planejaram o ano todo._

_Com certeza não poderia tira suas férias pelo próximo dez anos._

_- Que desviu?_

_Olhando para sua esposa para confirma sua suspeitas._

_Sua Petúnia tentava ser forte, mais sabia que sua doçura estava em choque com tudo isso._

_- Nada de mais ...Petunia sussurra para ele._

_- Que foi nada de mais?_

_- Nada tio._

_- O que foi nada?_

_- Bom, já que faz tanta questão saber,fomos no cabeleiro._

_- Pra quer?_

_- Ora para corta o meu cabelo, eu estava precisado._

_Agora que a "coisa" disse percebia por que estava diferente._

_O cabelo que parecia o ninho de um passaro estranho estava mais arrumado._

_Quase parecia um adolescente normal._

_Mas nunca diria isso ele voz alta._

_Preferia a morte._

_Isso aumentou mais a sua raiva._

_- Não bastava tem nos obrigado a compras roupas sem a menor necessidade ainda temos que pagar por seus caprichos?Um monstro horrível que nem você nunca poderia fica mais apresentável nem por mágica._

_- Valter..._

_- Eu não acabei ainda Petúnia!Você vai me ouvir se moleque filho de uma cadela!_

_- Valter..._

_- Espere um pouco meu de um anormal e vagabundo só podia dar nisso mesmo. _

_- Valter pare!_

_- O que foi Petúnia?_

_Mas sua amada esposa não estava olhando para ele no momento._

_E desejava não tem olhando também._

_Petúnia e Valter viram a cafeteiras explodirem no café em frente onde estavam parados._

_Espirando água quente por todos os lados._

_As lâmpadas e vitrines de várias lojas se partiram._

_E uma ventania surgiu do nada derrubados todos pelos corredores do Shopping!_

_Alguns gritavam que era o fim mundo._

_E ambos desejava que fosse mesmo._

_Houve correria e pânico por todos os lados._

_- Tem algo errado Valter._

_Petúnia nunca esteve tão certa na vida._

_Precisavam sair dali._

_Foi quando ambos se viraram na direção errada._

_Olharam na direção de Harry. _

_Realmente foi na direção errada._

_Harry estava apenas parada olhando para eles._

_Ele parecia tenso._

_Seus ombros tremiam._

_Quase não se ouvia sua respiração._

_Então eles olharam em seus olhos._

_Olhos que parecia queimar tudo que tocasse._

_E o seu alvo parecia se eles no momento._

_Percebendo verdadeiro causado de toda aquela confusão._

_- Fique calmo moleque ingrato!_

_Valter decidiu tomar uma altitude._

_- Eu tenho nome._

_- Pare já com isso moleque!_

_Esbravejava cada vez mais alto._

_- Eu tenho nome._

_Enquanto a voz de Harry sumia com a ventania._

_Harry sabia que devia se controla._

_Mas quando seu tio começou a grita algo dentro dele se rompeu._

_Sua mágica estava fugindo do seu controle._

_Nunca mais o humilharia em sua vida._

_Ele merecia uma vida melhor._

_Ele merecia uma família melhor._

_Harry lutava para se controla._

_Não por quer seu tio mandaram._

_Mas por ele mesmo._

_Foi quando ouviu um som estranho._

_Vários estampidos ecoam pelos corredores._

_Eram os aurores._

_Todos os visitantes do prédio ficam congelados em apenas segundos._

_Agora sim Harry estava ferrado._

_- Harry James Potter!_

_Esse era realmente o seu nome e agora todos sabia disso._

_Continua..._

_Descupe pelos erros de portugues...estou tentando melhoram.  
_


End file.
